The Flygon Chronicles
by Hdnggrnchrg
Summary: After the land of Hoenn suddently becomes populated by various creatures known as Pokemon, a 16-year old boy named Hugo Paulik hatches his own Pokemon and prepares for a grand adventure. Not known by neither man nor beast is how the ancient history of Hugo's chosen partner will affect their quest to find his way in the world. OC's gladly welcomed!
1. Why Write This?

**Welcome aboard, dear reader! I got this grand old idea to make a story one day, after seeing all the great fanfics already on this site. Im hoping to let the story take me where it wants to go, but I have a few key points already fleshed out and raring to go! A review would be more helpful than you could imagine, and I will do my best to respond appropriately to every review. Flamers, you are going on a black list though. Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 1: Deadly Egg

**Well, here I go! Oh, there still is some room for character ideas here. If any of you would be so kind as to provide a female Human and Flygon, as well as a suitable smug champion, or even just one, much cookies and DIAMONDS! shall be bestowed upon you all!**

* * *

Hugo had been quietly building up his hopes of exploring the world during the past week, for he would finally turn sixteen this coming Sunday. The date was so close, he swore that he could smell it in the very air he breathed. His parents were keeping his gift a secret, but he figured out that it was no ordinary pokeball-graduation gift. While helping his mother unpack from her business trip in her closet, he saw a distictive yellow and black shine hiding underneath her dresser. This could only mean one thing: the Pokemon he would be receiving was so powerful, only a ball as powerful as an Ultra Ball would hold it. If that was the case, then it might be even a Pokemon as rare as a Gible or Bagon. Oh, how those would pick up the pretty girls sure to be roaming around the region. While his classmates would settle for Rattata, _he_ would travel in style. His eyes gleamed at the possibilities.

**_4 Days Later_**

"No Pokemon inside?", Hugo almost screamed. To him, this day represented the culmination of every reason he wanted to get out of his parent's small, run-down house. If house even was a deserving name, in his eyes. His 'house' was almost 1,500 square feet, but with triplet youngsters cluttering the house, it was a pigsty in his eyes.

"Well, the nice person at the pokemart said it was ready to use, isn't it?" replied his mother, wisely chosing to stay patient in the face of an imminent fight.

"Well, thank's for the present and all. I'm going onto route 103 to actually get it working. Myself!", added Hugo, as his father tried to interject.

"He'll be back. He always is.", were the only words spoken by Hugo's mortified parents.

_**Route 103**_

Hugo didn't go out of his way to hit every branch, but he might as well have. A clearly visible trail extended from the beginning of the route, and the wild Pokemon felt his aura extend from across the entire route. And while the forest was thick, it was brittle from the lack of rain in the area. So when Hugo noticed that his foot wouldn't move, make that **couldn't** move, he started to regret his previous raging state and put fear in his core. After dragging himself by the arms away from the purple-and-brown, spotted rocky object, he looked at it in shocked wonder. Was it a relic from a legendary? If so, why was it dropped in a forest, away from anything of interest? Did anything else have that sort of power? He hoped it wasn't cursed, but there was no way to tell. Taking a calculated risk, based on the fact that it hadn't turned his foot brown, he picked it up. Three things happened as soon as he did. First, he noticed immedeately that it was an egg. He just knew it, even though the egg would not let his hands closer than 1/2 inch to the shell. It was as if Palkia itself had played Gandalf, shouting "You shall not pass!". Second, the egg sent one, and only one, thought into Hugo's mind. _The Legacy shall LIVE!_ was imprinted into him that this was one command that did not need discussing. Last, but not nearly the least, a strange woman with blonde hair and a black cape walked out of the surrounding clearing.

"Give me the egg, boy. You have no idea what you have gotten into", the stranger demanded.

_Threat level assessed, _the mysterious egg announced telepathically into Hugo's mind, _new guardian confidence well within tolerability of 98.7%. Energy stores now open for usage._ The egg hummed with a seeming contentment, giving the blonde-haired lady a shock that would make Zapdos jealous.

"That egg is more than you realize, child! Reasearch needs to be done befor-"

Before the egg unfurled into a small ball, and molded itself into a Trapinch with a Flygon figurine on it. The Flygon statue was unusual, however, because there was a split in the tail of it half-way down, as if someone had taken a butter knife to it on one of their sadistic days. Flygon looked resolute in spite of it's position, and so did the accompanying Trapinch.

"Force it is, then. I'm sorry, child, but this needs to be done". The challenger pulled out a well-worn Pokemon, and a Bellroom with an earned aura of victory started marching towards Hugo.

The Trapinch, much to it's legacy, tried to stand up to the Bellroom, but got kicked aside before it could scarcely blink. The Bellroom continued towards Hugo, but took no further than 5 steps before it became enveloped in a dusky shadow. Behind it was the Trapinch, but the Trapinch was where the brain would be on a giant 2-story, ghostly Flygon.

"Power ready.", the Flygon said in the same ethereal voice the egg did

The Flygon took one step towards the Bellroom, and looked it into it's soul with eyes that would give Darkrai nightmares. Bellroom curled into a fetal position, and was quickly returned the blond-haired challenger before it lost the will to live.

Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, had a Pokemon knocked out with apparent ease by a fresh hatchling.

She debated whether to send another Pokemon out, but cringed at the thought that she might not be fast enough to save it from the newborn Pokemon.

"There will be a next time, Hugo.", was the last that was heard of Cynthia before flying away on her Staraptor. With the imminent threat gone, the Flygon statue melted back into Trapinch, before a small 'Ding!' was heard emenating in the spot the statue was.

Hugo finally found the courage to ask the question on his mind.

"Wh-w-What a-are you, Trapi-pinch?"

* * *

**Yes, that just happened. I like to start off my writing with a BANG, and let the characters take me from there. Reviews are worth so much to me, thank you in advance if you wrote/are going to/might write a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams More Real

**Hello**** everyone, I'm back with another chapter in my first fanfic, courtesy of ****_Burning Ice Freezing Flame_. Thank everyone who read the first chapter, and I hope you'll like this one just as much. It's more backstory, but just as influential as the first chapter on the rest of the story.**

**_Burning Ice: _For being my first reviewer, you'll always have a place here. I can't say how much that means to me, truly. On to the review, the whole fated-to-be-together was already going to be the focus of this chapter, and kind of the backstory on why everybody wants Trapinch so badly. He gets a name too!**

* * *

_Previously, on Chronicles:_

Hugo finally found the courage to ask the question on his mind.

"Wh-w-What a-are you, Trap-pinch?"

* * *

A.N: italics is the translation of poke speak. Don't worry, there's not much in the story :/

"Tra. Tra tra, pi pi tra." _Stop. Are you sure you want to know the story?_

"You can defeat almost anything just by looking at it, but cant know a language to communicate the utter AWESOMENESS!"_  
_

"TRAPINCH!" _Shut. Up! You need to get taken down a notch kid. I'm not some kind of-_

"And I thought a Bagon would be the best. Oh, how-"

"Tra. Ri. RA!"_ Oh, Bagon! Don't get me started on those s.o.b's, jerk offs always popular because they fake their injuries. Its time you learned what really makes the poke world tick._

"Stage One prediction rate holding steady at 97.1%" came from the place on Trapinch where the Flygon statue dissapeared, and freaked out both Hugo and Trapinch. Trapinch, turning in circles trying to locate the voice despite it being located on Trapinch's back, accidentally brushed up against a patch of open skin showing through a rip in Hugo's jeans. Both human and Pokemon were claimed by unexplainable fatigue, and collapsed in a heap next to each other.

Hugo woke up, but from what he couldn't remember precisely. He knew that he didn't belong here, but where 'here' was also seemed out of memory. In other words, he knew deep in his subconscious that he was inside a dream. However introverted he had been, _Inception_ was one of his favorite movies. He saw Trapich next to him, already ready and raring to go.

"Hey, Trapinch, what's going on? I really need a better name for you though.", Hugo shouted. With the absence of background noise, it didn't go very far.

"No need to shout, this isn't a mountain of a mind you have here." replied Trapinch, perfectly speaking English with a Midwestern accent. "It should be enough for what's going to be shown, though."

"You can speak? But, how? Why? When?"

"Whoa, hold up with the questions there Hugo. And what'd ya mean by 'you can speak?'"

"Well, pokemon can't speak English, except for one or two special cases. Everyone knows that..."

"We gave you language in the first place! Arceus, do they not teach that basic history anymore?" Humanity would be nothing without the Legacy guiding them every step of the way!"

"Now it's my turn to wonder what the frack is going on! If we're going to argue like this every time we sleep, maybe I should have given you to the blond lady."

Trapinch looked like he'd just been Doubleslapped. "Do you WANT Hoenn blown up? Are you that unstable to allow the universe to will itself out of existence?"

"I'm dreaming, I have to be. Pinch me, and i'll wake up in bed with my annoying younger brothers climbing on top of me."

"Can I humor you first with my story?"

"Why not? I beat a Pokemon snatcher, and my Pokemon talk to me. Now what?"

"From the beginning it is. In the beginning, after the lake guardians were created, Arceus decided there was a need for a 'police force' or sorts, to keep relative peace between humanity and Pokemon. During the last moments of his waking, he endowed a tribe of Flygons, the Legacy Tribe, with guardianship of the overall well-being of the natural world. The Legacy stands in the way of any mass evil being attempted on Pokemon, and has succeded for the most part. While the tribe was self-sustaining as long as it could feed itself, we required one pound of solid gold every 10 years in order to keep our immortality. Once the evil people present in humanity saw this weakness, they single-handedly made gold the most expensive commodity in their culture. While before, most people were happy to get rid of a soft metal for the protection of the Legacy, now they were not so willing to hand over almost a year's salary. All of the years skipped by my people came back suddenly, and it took until the last scientist was on his last gold filing that he discovered how to keep our abilities in a Flygon body, without the cost in metals. I was the only egg able to be conceived and modified in time to be viable, so I am the Legacy now."

"Heavy stuff. Tell me, do you like Zane, Thoth, or Nikolai? Seriously, you know all that? How?". Hugo had a bored expression on his face. Trapinch bit him in the hand, taking his middle finger off. Hugo collapsed from the pain.

Waking up into the real world, Hugo saw the beginning of a sunset and made sure that he was not in another dream, satisfied, he turned around and was suprised at Trapinch 'standing' right in front of him.

"I like Thoth, thank you."


	4. Chapter 3: All I Know

**Allo everybody, how're you all doing? Having lots of fun in the drought? Either way, I'm back and writing early based on the responses pouring in so quickly. Anyways, this is the last boring prelude chapter, and from here on it starts really earning it's tags IMHO. Can't wait to get there!**

**AceTrainer777: If I wrote all you've helped me with on this story, I might as well just write the story. Seriously, you've fleshed out and given depth to just about every chapter after this one. Everyone else is going to see whato you did, and I'm going to do my first (but certainally not last!) THANK YOU!**

**If you can find the Arthur Penhaligon (Keys to the Kingdom) reference, good jobaroo!**

**Edit: The day after I posted this, the IPod I use to type this fell out of my pocket and fell in a puddle of water. Not good. Sorry it took so long guys, but it was out of my hands.**

* * *

_Before I begin: I'm listening to Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _and Matrix and Futurebound's _All I Know_, just so that everyone knows the inspirations used. Enjoy both the songs and the chapter!_

_Oh, and italics is now thoughts. I only needed poke speak for that one chapter_

* * *

_Previously on Chronicles:_

"I prefer Thoth better, by the way", said Thoth. Hugo stood there, wondering if he had watched Inception last night. The last time he did... His friends didn't let him hear the end of his silly questioning for weeks.

"What? Were you joking? I think the god of knowlege is a good fit, n'est pas?", as Thoth scraped some mud from his front paw.

"... That was real..." was all Hugo could fathom.

"You should know. You told me you knew my past, taught me human, and told me to think about a name between Bob, Steve, and Thoth. And then you blasted my foot through my spleen after saying 'Fus'." Thoth seemed ignorant to the confusion on Hugo's face, continuing to preen himself.

"No, you told me in my mind that you learned everything straight from the egg. And then bit my fingers off!"

"I did no such thing"

"Yes you did!" By this point, both sentient's tempers were near the breaking point. Only a well timed trainer popping out of a bush prevented tensions from becoming too much.

"I demand to test my Rattata's strength against you! My Rattata is the best of Rattata!" shouted the annoying Joey that is present everywhere .

"Well, Thoth, I guess it's time to be official about battling." Calming himself, Hugo inquired "Are you with me, or are you finding someone else?"

"You ask me that question as if I have a choice. You heard that statue, your compatibility with the Legacy is undeniable. What I think doesn't matter." Thoth seemed to accept his position in the matter with dignity.

"Thoth, your opinion always matters. I'm your trainer, not your master. I'll do my best to keep your thoughts in consideration." Thoth looked into Hugo's inner thoughts, and found that to be true. He almost cried, but for the fact that Joey's Rattata had used Fury Swipes, and that made Thoth irritated. An irritated Thoth made sure he was an accurate Thoth, and the next move made by Rattata was interupted by a Fissure.

"You just got lucky, mister. Next time, me and my rattata will be ready for that!", the overly optomistic youngster replied. Leaving quickly, he muttered under his breath "Why do the great trainers always pick on me?"

Taking out his Ultra Ball, Hugo offered it to Thoth. With a small nudge on Thoth's part, the Ultra Ball was now occupied. As Thoth came out, he thought _Never, EVER! put me in there for any length of time! It's just so... different... in there._

"Well, I have to heal you somehow, and the Pokemon center's the cheapest way to do it. And did you just say that, or am I hearing things?"

_No, you are not hearing things. You seem to have a lot on your mind, though. Might want to get a washing between the ears once in a while. Anyways, apparently Legacies have a strong mental capacity, rivaling that of Metagross and Alakazam. That represents itself in various ways, depending on the personality of said Legacy and it's bond. I can only guess a bond was described by legal ownership in addition to compatibility. So now that we're telephathic in both directions, no need to talk to your Pokemon in public and make us fools._

_Let's keep this a secret, shall we? This might give us an unfair advantage in battle, and Arceus only knows what kind of tests we may be subjected to in order for scientists to claim yet another thing 'magic'. Besides, my mother would have a conniption._

_Agreed._

Joey was one of many to challenge the pair, but he did have the distinction of getting to try to launch two attacks against Thoth. All of the other trainers on route 102 soon learned that moves other than Fissure and Sheer Cold could also be classified as OHKO, after seeing Thoth Sand Trap 3 opponents at once. Even the wild Pokemon gave them space after seeing the 3 on 1 surprise battle. Fortunante for Hugo and Thoth, as they were both drained after that ordeal.

_Thoth, you ready for the real world of humanity?_

_Not paticularly, but my stomach says otherwise. Allons-y pour les bonbons! (let's go for the sweets!)_

* * *

**After almost a week, I finish a chapter I said would be up in a day. Gotta love distractions, right? Anyways, I have a lot more time for writing now, so I have no excuses now! Bug me if you feel it's nesessary, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: All's Fair, Period

**Umm, so it seems fanfiction neglected to post my chapter finish yesterday morning, so I might as well update again to make up for last week. I'm really sorry about that guys, but what happened, happened.**

* * *

**_2 Years_** **_Later_****  
**

Finally, Hugo felt like he could take a break from worrying about how he was going to find his next meal. He had made it to his ultimate destination, Ever Grande City, right before the season started. By going through victory road in the winter, and using his Aggron's Flamethrower quite liberally for heat in the process, he avoided many of the trainers who would otherwise be looking to challenge them. Lucky for the absentees, not so lucky for those dedicated to training. Hugo looked at the Pokemon next to him, Abrams the Aggron, Mason the Luxray, and Thoth the newly evolved Flygon, and smiled.

"We're here."

_**Flashback to 20 minutes** **ago**_

"Trainer, you must be as serious as I am about training. Altaria, go!" The blue-and-white fluffball gently landed on the cavern floor, crossing it's wings at the comparatively diminutive Vibrava.

_Finally, someone I can pratice my targeting with. _Thoth shivered his wings, then launched a stream of Dragonbreath on both sides of the now thoroughly overclassed bird. Pulling them together, the opposing Pokemon had no chance to dodge the super-effective attack.

The trainer, only training his one Pokemon at the time, paid his money to Hugo and left through a dark crevise previously hidden by the shadows.

"Abrams, you think you can fit through that?" asked Hugo.

_That makes two of us, Hugo. _Looking back at Thoth, Hugo saw not a Vibrava, but a 6-foot tall lizard looking back at him.

_Evolution hit you like a critical. And as much as I know you hate your poke ball, you're going in it for a little bit. This cave's worse. _

_I respectfully disagree. I'd rather be in real world agony than virtual bliss._

It took 19 minutes for Thoth to get inside his pokeball.

_**Flashback End**_

Mason bit the air with an electrified Crunch, Abrams stomped his feet in approval, and Thoth tried out his new wings in a spiral upwards. He came down with a few extra passengers, all 3 of the fliers cursing as they glided/crashed/fell with style.

"Control your Flygon, jack-ass! He's gonna kill someone someday flying like that!" said the 19-year-old woman, visibly pissed off.

"He just evolved, cut him some slack!" replied Hugo, trying to diffuse the woman politely and not cause a battle. Not because he thought he would lose in a fair fight, but because he wasn't sure if Thoth could take on a (probably) more experienced opponent in his new form.

"Well then, a little battle experience wouldn't hurt him, would it? How about it? One on one?", asking the very thing Hugo feared. "If you win, I'll get you private flying lessons with Winoa, over in Fortree City. If I win, however..." She left that sentence hanging, but with a knowing smirk.

_Let me try my luck. Don't forget, we've gotten pretty good at that whole hive-mind thing, so she won't know what she's up against._

"Fine, I agree. Flygon on Flygon, sounds like a close battle." Thoth wandered onto the battlefield in a sumo-like fashion, as the woman launched her Flygon with "Sabrina, plan D please." Sabrina launched with an Ice Beam fully charged, and fired.

"That's not fair!", both Hugo and Thoth shouted at once, as Thoth barely dived out of the way of the suprise attack.

"Life isn't fair, hon. Learn it, live it, love it!", she shouted loud and commanding. Strange, she thought, how I seemed to hear 2 voices as his Flygon dodged the "undodgable" attack. There's something about him that might be different, if his newly-evolved Pokemon is that good...

_Hugo, we may have gotten ourselves in over our head here. _Thoth, in a noticeable struggle, seemed to be both enjoying himself and working himself as hard as he could.

_Ive seen. And I ran out of hyper potions 2 battles ago, patching up Abrams._

_Damn. You think we'll be able to pull off that potion trick we were practicing?_

_Might as well try._

The manouver in question, not being a move or held item so much as a sneaky way of 'stealing' an item directed to the opposing trainers Pokemon, involved Thoth using his psychic abilities, coupled with Hugo focusing on the item in question, to direct it towards Thoth rather than his opponent. Because Thoth had to do this in addition to battling, it was not often accomplished. But when it was, it irreversibly turned the tide of battle.

"Doing okay out there, Sabrina?" As that was being said, Hugo noticed a hyper potion being readied, and told Thoth, _Ready to play for double or nothing?_

_Im using your eyes now, just heads-up._

Hugo became blind for a few seconds, as the part of his brain that normally controlled the optic nerve instead turned into a relay for Thoth to use. Using that extra viewpoint, Thoth found the best way to grap that hyper potion was to grab on to one wing of Sabrina's, and use her own force against her to send her flying away from the life-giving item. Making sure not to tear anything vital to her wing, Thoth executed the manouver perfectly, with a "Sorry, sweet thing" added in as a distraction.

Regaining sight, Hugo saw his opponents Flygon unconscious at his feet, and a shocked woman with a poke ball looking at him.

"I-I've never seen a move such as that before. Where did you learn that?", asked the mystery woman.

"We taught it ourselves. And, based on your reaction, you can't get us flying lessons with Wiona, can you?" Hugo replied, with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "I already knew, I've asked already. I just wanted to see if I could beat a trainer as confident as you are."

She blushed, keeping it under control just long enough to reply. "True you are, mystery man. I do still have a rather unique prize, so you won't be disappointed" She tossed a berry with a small tag tied to one leaf, then walked into the Pokemon Leauge building.

"Dangit, I didn't even get her name."

_Who cares, Hugo! She gave us an Engina berry! Those only grow on Mirage Island!"_

Looking at the berry, he read the tag:

7:30 at the High Earth Cafe. My Treat.

-Rachel Elizabeth

"I stand corrected."

_I don't._


	6. Chapter 5: Fire and Ichor

**Any reason I put down here isn't going to be good enough, so... Sorry for the wait?**

* * *

Previously on Chronicles:

Meet me at the High Earth Cafe at 7:30. My treat.

**Chapter 5: Fire and Ichor**

_It's 7:25 Thoth, and I do NOT want to be late for this._

_Do I detect a hint of sarcasm there? Who's the one worrying about how to get to a place 2 minutes away, without having his shoes on yet?_

_I was going to put those on... eventually._

**5 minutes later**

As Hugo walked into the High Earth Cafe, he was glad he ignored Thoth's advice about dressing up. It was a combination of fast food and sit-down dining, with both people and pokemon ordering at the touch-screen registers. The food was brought out by Camerupts and Roggenrolas, and eerie lighting provided by Chandellures and Lampents giving rise to the red-on-red shadows lining the murals dedicated to Groudon. Along the western wall, a beautiful view on the ocean spray splashing against the cliff walls below gave this establishment one of the many reasons it was named the "place to be" in Ever Grande City. Along that wall sat Rachel and her Flygon, watching the waves with a relaxed look on their faces.

"You can sit down now, I don't bite." was what Hugo heard, said by Rachel without her giving any sign she had heard him and Thoth approach.

"Thanks. I kind of thought this was all a joke.", as Hugo sat down.

"Because of the Engima, I assume. Have you ever seen one before?"

"Didn't know what one looked like before. I assumed they were a myth, and my Pokemon had to tell me what it was."

Rachel then turned to Thoth. "Well fought." Back to Hugo, she answered his questioning look with "He fought just as hard as you did. He deserves just as much credit."

"Okay then. But how did you get that berry, and why would you give it to me?"

A small smile played across her now bright red cheeks, luckily unnoticeable because of the dim lighting. "I found it on an island, surrounded by sharp and jagged rocks. It took me forever to swim through them, but when I got there it was flat except for this one berry. I scooped it up, along with some dirt, and left back in search of something else to find. I never saw the island, or a hazy tower in the distance again. Funny enough, it wouldn't grow unless it was in that dirt."

Finished with her explanation, she then inquired "What was that move you used to snatch that Hyper Potion I threw? That would normally be attributed to psychic Pokemon, and even if flygon could learn psychic moves that potion flew straight and true."

Ever quick to answer to a pretty face, he started with a "Well," and then took a pause. She would undoubtedly consider him insane if he told her the truth about Thoth. That would not bode well for future gifts of Engima berries or beautiful and expensive restaurants like this one. Hugo finished with "that's for me to know and you to find out.", visibly pissing Rachel off.

She quickly regained her composure. "Everyone I've met has told me that same line when they're trying to keep secrets from me. Let me tell you a secret first;" Moving into a position more, aesthetically pleasing would be a good way to phrase it, to Hugo, she declared "I. Always. Find. Out." Hugo was spared the inevitable conclusion to such efforts by the arrival of one of the server Camerupt, dim-witted and inopprotunely timed as ever. It gave it's requisite duties to Hugo, Rachel, and her flygon, but after serving Thoth his bacon double cheeseburger, the Camerupt sniffed Thoth once, twice, and then kneeled on the ground in front of him.

"Not here!" Hissed Thoth. Out lould. Enough so that Rachel could hear him. The Camerupt got up, ignoring the stares by each of the four table members at each other.

"Oh. Umm, fly. Fly fly gon." Both Thoth and Hugo looked at Rachel, who seemed to be contemplating something. After what seemed like an eternity, she replied.

"That's how you did all of those tricks in our battle. You caught mew, didn't you?"

"He wasn't caught, and he's not-get off my leg!" was both Hugo's reply to Rachel and the 3 Roggenrolas pushing him out of the chair and towards the exit. The same thing was happening to Thoth, and as they moved one away another took it's place.

"Oh, are these mew's guardians trying to prevent any 'bad influences' on hi..." quibbed Rachel, until she looked out the window. "Hugo... look. Now." She slowly backed away from the window, and so did Hugo once he saw the big, green, legendary flying serpent outside.

A wild Rayquaza appeared, and it wanted more of Thoth than his double bacon cheeseburger.


End file.
